


All About Lovin' You

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Trek Beyond, talk of Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: You and Jim have been friends for you, but will it ever develop into more?





	All About Lovin' You

You looked yourself over in the mirror for a final time, turning to get a good view from every angle. The midnight blue dress fit you perfectly. Floor length, and covered in hundreds of sparkling diamantes, you had to admit you looked good. Adding the final touches to your hair, you then picked up the mask that sat on the counter next to you, and tied the matching blue ribbon behind your head. The mask itself was silver with intricate swirls etched onto it, and a feather as deep a blue as your dress attached to one side. You weren’t wholey unrecognisable, but your identity wasn’t crystal clear either.

Yorktown’s masquerade ball was something you had been looking forward to for weeks now. It was a chance to dress up and have fun and blow off steam, the last chance you’d have before leaving to continue your mission on the Enterprise. Exiting your hotel room, you went down to the lobby to meet up with the friends you were going with.

The ballroom wasn’t far from your hotel, so it barely took anytime at all for you all to arrive. The interior was beautiful. High ceilings, and chandeliers, and you felt like you’d been taken back in time a few hundred centuries. There were already other guests mingling around, all dressed elegantly with masks of all varieties covering their faces. You looked about to see if you recognised anyone, and whilst there were a few who you felt were familiar, you couldn’t put a name to them. Music began to play shortly after your arrival, most of it requiring a partner. Which you didn’t have. You didn’t mind. You enjoyed standing on the sidelines, watching the couples around you dance. There were a few occasions when you were asked to dance by various masked men that you accepted, but despite their efforts, you never stayed for more than one dance.

The night drew on, and you were nursing a flute of champagne while speaking to a friend, when she giggled, and motioned behind you. “Looks like you have another interested dance partner.”

You turned, your eyes instantly falling on a man slowly making his way towards you. He was dressed all in black, and his face was obscured by a black mask with a golden leaf design. The man was still too far away for you to be able to see his eyes, yet you still knew him. You’d know him anywhere.

Jim

**Looking at the pages of my life**

**Faded memories of me and you**

_“Hey nerd! Watcha readin’? A book about not having a Daddy?” The older boy and his gang laughed, as they tried to pull the book out of Jim’s hand._

_Jim dodged their hands and tried to barge by, “Get lost, idiots,” he muttered, keeping the book held tightly to his chest._

_“Aww c’mon, nerd, we just wanna see. If you weren’t so boring then maybe you’d have some friends!” One boy pushed him from behind, straight into the hands of another who just pushed him back. Jim’s grip on his book loosened, and the lead boy plucked it out of his hands._

_“Great Expectations? Gross!” The lead boy made a gagging noise and tossed the book to one side. Jim tried to make a leap for it, but he was pushed back into the middle of the group. “No wonder your Daddy blew himself up! Must’ve known what a giant nerd his son was going to be!”_

_“Leave him alone Brandon!” A girl’s voice shouted over the laughter, causing it to die down as they turned. Jim turned with them, and caught the sight of the young girl. He recognised her from a few of his classes, but they’d never spoken before. Why was she risking herself to help him?_

_“Or what?” Brandon sneered, storming over to her and leering down. “You gonna cry and call for Mommy?”_

_The girl moved quickly. Too quickly for Brandon. In a heartbeat she had him pinned to the ground, with one arm twisted painfully behind his back. “Or I’ll beat you up in front of your friends,” the girl growled, giving Brandon’s arm a sharp tug that had the larger kid almost crying._

_“Alright! Alright! I’ll leave the little nerd alone, now get off!” Brandon yowled, flopping down onto the ground when the girl released him. He scrambled upright, shooting one look at his friends as they shot off, leaving Jim and the girl alone._

_Jim watched as she bent down and picked up his book, and walked over to him. “Looks fine,” she said with a smile, handing the book over._

_“Thanks,” Jim answered quietly, taking it and putting it into his backpack. “You didn’t have to do that, y’know. I could’ve handled them.”_

_“Sure you could’ve,” the girl laughed, but not meanly. “You’re the kid who corrected Mr. Nichols in chemistry the other day.”_

_“And you’re the kid who corrected Mr. John in history.”_

_The girl laughed again, “He should learn his dates better,” she giggled, sticking out her hand again. “Y/N.”_

_Jim hesitated a moment, then took Y/N’s hand and returned her smile. “Jim.”_

**Mistakes you know I’ve made a few**

**I took some shots and fell from time to time**

It was rare for Jim to ever need to be talked into going to a party, but this ball had been one of those rare occurrences. He hadn’t intended on going. Had planned on just staying in, but then Scotty hand come knocking, and mentioned the dance, and that he’d heard a girl he liked was going, so would Jim go with him please? So he wouldn’t be stuck on his own if his flirtations fell flat, and if they didn’t, all would be good because Jim was a charmer and the life of the party anyway, so he’d get on okay by himself. As it turned out, Scotty’s advances had worked a charm, and Jim had been left by himself since early in the evening, but he hadn’t mingled much. Sure, there had been a few flirtatious glances and smiles thrown in his direction, but he hadn’t taken any of the ladies up on it. He wasn’t in the mood, and he only really wanted to dance with one girl. A girl Jim had assumed wasn’t in attendance.

That was until he heard the laugh he knew so well. He scanned the floor, and there. There she was. Y/N dancing with another man. They were moving, and Y/N’s face was covered, but he knew her. He’d always know her. Y/N’s partner twirled her around, and the beads on her dress caught in the light, making them sparkle like the stars in the sky. Jim was as drawn to her as he was the stars in the sky. She was beautiful, and he couldn’t stop the pang of jealousy that came with watching her dance with a stranger. He knew it was unfair. They weren’t together. They were nothing more than the closest of friends. It didn’t stop him for wishing for more though.

**Baby, you were there to pull me through**

**We’ve been around the block a time or too**

_Jim lay silently as he watched Y/N sleep by his side. They were on a med bed that shouldn’t have fit the two of them, but did, surrounded by the rest of his kids, and the nurses and Doctors that were rushing about trying to take care of them all. Jim raised his head to quickly scan around the MedBay. All his kids were quiet, either sleeping, or being treated, or being fed the food that could barely be called food, but was the only thing any of them could handle. It had been gross, and bland, but it had been filling. For the first time in months they were all full._

_With a quiet sigh, Jim lay his head back down, and wrapped his arm carefully around Y/N’s too thin frame. This had been all his fault. He’d told her he was running away from Frank. He hadn’t expected her to show up on the night with a backpack, and declare she was going with him, that she’d follow him anywhere, but he hadn’t stopped her. He should’ve. He should have sent her home, but he didn’t. He wanted his best friend, and he thought everything would be okay. But it hadn’t been. It had all gone so terribly wrong, much too quick. Jim squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think of all the death, and the pain, and the hunger. Oh, the hunger. It had gnawed at him. At his kids. He’d tried to keep them alive, to keep Y/N alive, and he’d succeeded mostly. Yet still so much damage had been done. Y/N was nothing but skin and bones, and she bore scars that would never heal._

_Jim nuzzled into the back of her neck. He had his own bed, but she’d asked him so quietly to stay, that Jim could have never said no. So he’d climbed up behind her, and held her close as she’d cried herself into an exhausted slumber._

_All Jim hoped for was that when they were back on Earth, when the worst of their injuries had faded, Y/N would be able to forgive him._

**I’m gonna lay it on the line**

**Ask me how we’ve come this far**

**The answer’s written in my eyes**

Jim kept his eyes on Y/N all night, not that she seemed to notice. Maybe she was used to it. She had to be the most stunning woman in the room, so it would hardly be surprising for plenty of others to follow her too. And she had her fair share of suitors go and ask for a dance. Some she accepted, some she declined. Jim wished he could dance with her. How he wanted to hold her in his arms, and glide across the floor. But how could he? It wasn’t something they’d ever done before, and the last thing Jim wanted was to make things weird between them.

He watched as Y/N stopped to talk to one of her friends. She looked happy, and it made Jim smile. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. Maybe he should just go over and say hello. Better than standing by himself. And maybe Y/N would agree to a dance. Even a goofy one would be better than nothing. Finishing the drink he was holding, Jim set the empty glass down, and started his walk through the crowd and over to Y/N.

He was starting to get close when Y/N turned to face him. He nearly stopped in his tracks as he gaze landed on him, but he forced himself to keep going. Y/N didn’t smile or give any hint of recognition as he drew closer though. Did she know it was him? There were plenty of blond guys in suits here, so maybe she didn’t. Jim swallowed. Should he tell her? Or maybe he could just offer a dance without speaking, and go for it. It would likely be his only chance of a proper slow song with her. And if she asked later if it was him, he could brush it off and say no.

Y/N was still looking at him with pure amazement as he came to a stop. There was no way she knew. She wouldn’t be looking at him like that if she did. Silently, Jim bowed, and offered her a hand. There was a moment’s pause then her hand was in his, and he straightened, and guided her onto the dancefloor. Y/N slotted to him perfectly, her free hand resting on his shoulder, while his rested on her waist. She glanced up to his meet his eyes, and for a breath Jim was sure she was going to say his name, but she didn’t, and together they began to dance.

**Everytime I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before, and makes me want you more**

_It was his birthday. His sixteenth birthday. And as usual, Jim felt shit. He hated his birthday, and especially hated being forced to be around a bunch of people on his birthday. So when Y/N intercepted him on his trudge through the snow to school, and instead dragged him up a hill to ‘their’ spot, he didn’t object. The world was peaceful on top of the hill. All that could be seen in any direction was endless farmland, and when they were there together, it felt like they were the only ones in the world._

_Y/N sat next to him in the snow, rubbing her gloved hands together, and tugging her jacket around herself tightly. They sat in a comfortable silence, both staring out across the snowy landscape. It was comforting, having Y/N with him. She never expected anything of him on his birthdays, just spent time with him so he didn’t have to be alone. It was nice not being alone._

_“Bet you I can do a cartwheel,” Y/N announced breaking their silence. Jim smiled as he looked at her. She was going to try and cheer him up. She always did. Her way of pulling him free of his self pity on occasion._

_“Bet you can’t in this snow.”_

_Y/N huffed in mock annoyance, but Jim caught the twinkle in her eye.Y/N pushed herself up, and took a few steps back. “Watch and be amazed,” She grinned, shifting her weight so one leg was more forward than the other. Y/N took a breath, and pushed herself off the ground. And promptly fell over in a heap. Jim looked on as Y/N sat up, looking dazed for a moment before bursting out laughing._

_Jim laughed too, but he also couldn’t stop watching Y/N. She was sitting in a pile of snow, her hat knocked to one side, with more snow clinging to her hair. She looked a mess._

_But she was beautiful._

_Jim had never seen it before, but she was. Y/N was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Inside and out. Sitting there, laughing loud and clear after making an idiot at herself for his benefit, Jim realized how much he cared for her. More than a friend. Far more than a friend. The laughter died from his lips as it all sunk in._

_When Y/N noticed Jim wasn’t laughing, she stopped too, and Jim saw the look of concern in her eyes. “You okay?” She asked, brushing the snow off her clothes, and scooting back over next to him. A hand rested on his thigh as she leaned close, head tilted slightly to one side._

_Jim wanted to say no. How could he be okay after realizing you potentially loved your best friend? But he said nothing. Just slowly met her eyes. Had they always been so striking a color? They were older than their time, but Jim was sure he could get lost in them. And she was so close to him. Lips only a few inches away from his. It would be so easy. But he could also lose her because of it. He didn’t want her to think he was that guy friend who felt entitled to sex just because he’d been nice to her. He wasn’t. Would never think that, but the risk was there, and a kiss could ruin it all._

_“I’m fine,” he smiled. “Just thinking that I’m glad we came up here today.”_

_Y/N didn’t look entirely convinced, and Jim told himself he’d imagined the flicker of disappointment. She smiled back. “I’m glad too.”_

**I don’t wanna sleep tonight, dreaming’s just a waste of time**

**When I look at what my life’s been comin’ too**

**I’m all about lovin’ you**

Y/N held his gaze as they danced across the floor. Jim couldn’t help but think that her eyes were as beautiful now as they were all those years ago. Neither of them spoke, and if Y/N had any idea it was him behind the mask, she didn’t let on. Jim convinced himself that she couldn’t know. The dance was far too intimate. Her body was close enough to his that he could feel the heat from her, and once more her lips were so near his that it would take no effort at all to kiss them. How Jim wished he could kiss them.

There was a spark between them, only a fool would miss that. But instead of being exciting, it only riddled Jim with guilt. What if Y/N wanted more after this dance? What if she wanted to go home, and see the man behind the mask? Or maybe the mystery of not knowing was what she liked. Whatever it was, Jim couldn’t let it go on after the song was ended. He couldn’t let her know that it was he who was holding her so close, and twirling her around only to pull her even closer again.

**I’ve lived, I’ve loved, I’ve lost, I’ve paid some dues, baby**

**We’ve been to hell and back again**

**Through it all you’re always my best friend**

_“I still can’t believe this is happening!” Y/N looked over her shoulder at Jim, smiling widely and looking as excited as a kid at Christmas._

_“I can. You’ve worked hard for this, Y/N,” Jim replied, following her onto the shuttle, luggage in tow. He helped her pack the stuff away securely, and once done.stepped outside again. Jim turned to look at her, standing outside a Starfleet shuttle, already dressed in her cadet reds, and thrumming with energy._

_“You should’ve applied with me, Jim. We could be going together,” Y/N’s smile slipped into something sadder that hurt Jim to look at._

_“They’d never admit a delinquent like me,” Jim laughed to try and lighten the mood. “This is your dream.”_

_Y/N sighed and stepped forward to wrap her arms around him. Jim responded in kind, holding her close. A part of him wished he was going, or that she was staying. Y/N was the only one he had. The only one that was always there for him no matter what, no matter when. And that was changing now. She was leaving, and though he knew they’d still be friends, it wouldn’t be the same. But Jim pushed those feelings to one side. Y/N had worked hard for this. She’d spent hours upon hours writing essays, and prepping for all the tests the Academy threw her, and she’d come out on top. He’d known she would. Jim was proud of her for that, and he was happy for her today. If anyone deserved to go and be happy, it was Y/N._

_“You okay? You’re quiet,” Y/N asked him softly, pulling back to look at him._

_“Yeah, I’m good. I’m proud of you, Y/N,” Jim smiled, “Starfleet’s lucky to have you.” Y/N chuckled, and ducked her head, but Jim knew she was blushing. “It’s true. You’re gonna do great.”_

_Y/N looked up at him with small smile, “You’d better be there if I graduate.”_

_“When you graduate. And of course I will. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_

_A voice spoke over the speaker, announcing that all cadets needed to board for imminent departure. Y/N looked over her shoulder, then back at Jim and smiled again. “We can talk whenever, yeah?”_

_“Course,” Jim replied, hugging Y/N once more, before letting her go. He stepped back, and watched as she boarded the shuttle, waving her off as she did. Minutes later, the shuttle took off, and Jim waited until it had disappeared into the sky, before turning away. Yeah, they’d talk, but it wouldn’t be whenever. In a few weeks Y/N would be so busy, she wouldn’t have as much time for him. And that was fine. She needed to work hard, and Jim wanted her to do amazing._

_But that still didn’t ease the ache of missing her._

**For all the words I didn’t say and the things I didn’t do**

**Tonight I’m going to find a way**

Y/N had her head on his shoulder, Jim could feel her breath on his neck. Never in his life did he think something like this would happen. Not between them. It was what he’d wanted for years; just to have Y/N in his arms, to hold her close. He wondered if he should say something, tell her it was him, but he didn’t want to break the spell that had come over them. It was relaxed, but the electric spark was still between them, around them. Jim had never experienced something like it before. Sure, he’d had a connection with plenty of individuals during his time at the Academy, and his first couple years as Captain, but never like this. Maybe because none of those others were Y/N. They weren’t the one person he truly wanted.

**Everytime I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**

_“Jim!” Y/N sprinted towards him, and flung herself into his arms. “I can’t believe you’re here!”_

_Jim laughed as he hugged her back, lifting her off the ground for a moment, before setting her back down. “I’d follow you anywhere.”_

_Y/N laughed in response, and ran her hands over his cadet uniform. “It suits you.”_

_“It suits you too,” Jim smiled down at Y/N, and took her in. It was the first time he’d seen her since she left two years ago, mainly because he’d taken off on his bike and travelled around, and she looked amazing. Starfleet suited her. He could see how confident she was, and she truly looked amazing. “You look good, Y/N.”_

_“Thank you,” Y/N grinned at him, and for a moment Jim was sure something passed between them._

_“Y/N!” Another voice called, and Jim looked over Y/N’s shoulder to see a second man walking over to them._

_Y/N looked too, and smiled again. “There you are!” She chuckled, looping her arm around the waist of the other man. “Jim, this is my boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan, this is Jim, the one I told you about.”_

_Ryan reached out to shake Jim’s hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”_

_“All bad I hope,” Jim laughed, returning the handshake. Ryan was handsome, he and Y/N suited each other, but despite the pleasantries, Jim caught the hint of dislike in Ryan’s eye. Probably not happy that the guy Y/N had been so close to had suddenly turned up out of the blue. Jim ignored it, if Y/N was happy with Ryan then he had no intention of trying anything. Even if she was still single, Jim wasn’t sure if he’d admit his feelings. Her friendship was too important. “I have to go. Got some introductory thing to attend. Comm you later?”_

_Y/N nodded, even if she did look a little sad as she smiled. “Yeah. If that lecture doesn’t bore you to death first,” she laughed. “See you around.”_

_Jim nodded, “See you around,” he smiled, waving as he walked away._

**I don’t wanna sleep tonight, dreaming’s just a waste of time**

**When I look at what my life’s been comin’ too**

**I’m all about lovin’ you**

The song they were dancing too came to an end, and a much slower one started, designed only for couples to stay close and sway together. Jim expected Y/N to pull free and walk away, but she didn’t. Instead, she released his hand, and simply wrapped both arms around his neck. Jim didn’t even have to hesitate. If Y/N wanted to continue dancing, then he couldn’t resist either. He rested both hands on her waist, and suddenly, they were even closer than before. Y/N was pressed completely up against him, closer than she’d ever been before. Jim began to wonder if he was in some sort of dream, because this only happened in those.

**You can take this world away**

**You’re everything I am**

**Just read the lines upon my face**

**I’m all about lovin’ you**

_It had been two weeks since he’d been released from hospital, but Jim still felt hollow inside when he tried to process what had happened. He’d died. Actually died, and he’d known he was going to. But now he wasn’t, and it was difficult to get his head around. He was sat on a pier near the docks by the Academy. Everything had been cleared up quickly whilst he was still recovering, and the landscape looked almost as though nothing had occurred. The complete opposite to how Jim felt._

_“Hey,” Y/N spoke from behind him, coming up slowly before sitting down next to him. Jim didn’t know how she’d found him. He hadn’t told a soul he was coming here._

_“Hey,” he responded, looking over at her with a tired smile. “How are you?”_

_“I’m okay. But I think I should be asking you that. You look awful.”_

_Jim snorted a laugh. The first time he’d laughed in forever, and it was Y/N who made him. Of course it was Y/N. “Thanks,” he chuckled with a smile, looking over at Y/N. “But I’m fine. You should go and spend time with Ryan.”_

_“Yeah…” Y/N trailed off, and dropped her gaze to her lap. “Ryan and I broke up.”_

_“What? When?” Jim frowned._

_“A few weeks ago. He didn’t like the amount of time I was spending at the hospital, told me to cut back or stop, so I called it a day.”_

_“Oh.” Jim looked at her more closely, and felt like an idiot. It was obvious something was wrong. He could see now how tired Y/N looked, the bags under her red rimmed eyes. And he hadn’t noticed. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I never wanted to be the one to damage your relationship.”_

_Y/N shook her head with a sad smile, and looked back up at him, “Don’t be sorry. You’re my best friend, I don’t want to be with anyone who wants to stop that.”_

_Jim returned her smile, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Y/N smiled and leaned back into it as she took his hand. Jim squeezed it in return, and together the two of them looked out of the water. It occurred to him that now would be the time to admit his feelings, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was still broken. Y/N deserved better than that, and that was if she liked him back. If she didn’t, then he’d be left even more broken. “Starfleet offered me the five year mission.” He said._

_“I know. I’ve already signed on for it.”_

_Jim looked down at her, eyebrows raised. “You sure? There’ll be more danger.”_

_Y/N smiled at him, “As long as you’re Captain, I’ll follow you anywhere.”_

_Jim smiled, an actually happy smile. How he wished he could kiss Y/N, for that to be the way he told her how much that meant to him. He settled to just squeeze her hand again. He hadn’t been sure if he was going to accept the mission, but if Y/N had faith in him, he could do it._

_Y/N nudged at Jim’s shoulder with her own, and he looked to see her grinning at him. “Bet you I can do a cartwheel.”_

_Jim laughed as he watched her stand and ready herself._

_God, he loved her._

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That take me higher than before and makes me want you more**

You weren’t sure how Jim hadn’t recognised you. He’d looked you straight in the eye, but hadn’t said a thing as you’d danced, and it was so easy to fall into a rhythm with him, that you couldn’t bring yourself to end it. It crossed your mind if Jim knew it was you, but you pushed the thought away. If he knew it was you, he’d never have asked you to dance, you were certain. Never in all your years of knowing each other had Jim ever expressed an interest in you romantically, and the tension between the two of you now was definitely amorous.

There had been times when you’d thought you saw a glimmer of something in Jim’s eye, a suggestion of a hint that he liked you, but Jim had never said anything, and he’d never been shy about hiding his attraction to someone. You’d found that out at the Academy. If someone caught Jim’s eye, he’d made himself known to them very quickly, whilst you sat back and hid your jealousy. You’d loved Ryan, but it had never been in the same way you loved Jim, and it always hurt some part of you to see Jim with others when you wanted him yourself. But you were still friends, the closest of friends; you’d been through so much together, and as long as you had his friendship, you could be happy.

Not that that stopped you from pressing yourself close to him as you danced together. You knew you shouldn’t, but you couldn’t help it. Feeling Jim’s body against yours did funny things to you, and you wished the moment would last forever. Then the song came to an end, and a second started, and Jim didn’t protest when you wrapped your arms around his neck, so you couldn’t resist staying. You let your head rest back on his shoulder, and closed your eyes as you swayed.

Jim was wearing aftershave. The same one as you’d bought him for his birthday when you were still teens. He’d said then how much he liked it, and you knew he’d continued to use it, but until now you’d never gotten a chance to smell it on him up close.

You were in your own world. It felt like it was just the two of you in the room. It was like a dream, it was so perfect. You didn’t want the song to end, because then you’d have to pull away and leave, before you got deeper than you already were.

When Jim whispered it was so quiet that it was barely audible, but you caught it. “I love you.”

**I don’t wanna sleep tonight, dreaming’s just a waste of time**

**When I look at what my life’s been comin’ to**

**I’m all about lovin’ you**

Your eyes snapped open, and you pulled back so you could meet his. Jim’s crystal clear blue eyes were wide with shock, and there were a few long moments where you just stared at each other. What was that? Did he think you were someone else? Was he secretly seeing someone, and he’d mistaken you for her?

“Jim. It’s me,” You whispered back, coming to a stop as you relaxed your hold on him, ready to bolt if he recoiled.

“I know.” Was Jim’s answer, which left you more shocked than his sudden declaration. “I’m sorry, I thought the music would muffle what I said. I never meant for you to hear, I just had to say it out loud one time.”

“You love me?” You asked, still barely daring to hope that you’d heard correctly.

“Y/N, I think I’ve loved you since the day I turned sixteen.”

You laughed, couldn’t do anything other than laugh. It was brilliant, so ridiculously brilliant, that you had no choice other than to laugh. Jim was looking at you so utterly confused, that it made you laugh more. “I think I’ve loved you since the day you turned sixteen too,” you admitted when you finally could.

Jim blinked, “Really?”

You smiled, reaching up to card your fingers through Jim’s hair. “Really. Figured you were never interested though.”

Jim huffed a laugh, “Thought the same. And the timing never seemed right.”

You smiled, and only hesitated a breath before closing the gap between you and sealing your lips over Jim’s. Jim met you halfway.

“I can’t believe this,” you murmured, still pressed close to Jim. “I’ve wanted this forever.”

“So have I. You’re beautiful, Y/N. The most beautiful.” Jim pushed his mask up, then reached over and tugged your own free so you could look at each other properly. “I mean it.”

You felt yourself blush, even as you leaned in for another quick kiss. You were happier than you ever imagined yourself being, and as you looked up at Jim, you knew what you wanted next. Too much time had been spent waiting. “Why don’t we continue this somewhere more private?”

You watched Jim swallow, adam’s apple bobbing nervously, but you also saw the flare of lust in his eyes. “You sure?”

You grinned, and nipped teasingly at Jim’s earlobe. “Definitely. I’d follow you anywhere.”

**All about lovin’ you**

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are from All About Lovin' You By Bon Jovi


End file.
